The Girl No One Knew
by Goddess of Fire
Summary: uhh... i hate summeries!!!!!!!! basicly this about a girl at hogwarts with harry and what happens!! read and review!
1. new surroundings

The Girl That Know One Knew

A.N- k this is based on a girl going to Hogwarts and being in Gryffindor. She is in the same year as Harry and Co. There are flashbacks if it gets confusing let me know. I will try to fix it.

Disclaimer-I own Mandy's first name but not her last and I think everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

The Girl That Know One Knew

"Moon, Mandy," Professor McGonagall called. An outspoken young girl stepped up to the sorting hat. She placed it upon her head and the room fell dark. "Hmm…, a voice in her head said. Yes you are difficult you have the right stuff for Slytherin. You are brave, shrewd and cunning. Yes I feel Slytherin my be the one for you."

"But hasn't that house turned out the most dark witches and wizards ever?" Mandy asked uncertainly.

"Yes I do believe they have. Does that make a difference?" said the voice Mandy now recognized as the Sorting Hat.

"Yes of course it makes a difference! Mandy thought defiantly. I don't want to be a witch who destroys the world,"

"Ah I see. You realize that the Dark Arts aren't for you?" the hat replied.

"Yes of course. Why would somebody want to be evil?" Mandy asked confused.

"You see some people use evil to escape their problems yet I see you don't. Because of this I declare you GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last words to the hall and a modest applause greeted Mandy to her new home. 

Mandy sat down at the Gryffindor table and she could see the great Albus Dumbledore. Mandy was new to this whole magic thing. She had been a muggle and she was always normal yet then her mother told her, on her eleventh birthday, that she was a witch. Mandy's life had drastically changed over the past month. She had moved to England from her own home in sunny California and then she had found out she was a witch. Mandy loved all the things that had to do with magic. She was amazed that she could actually do this. 

While Mandy pondered all this the rest of the sorting had been going on. Then she heard the name Harry Potter. At this everyone in the hall began to whisper and Mandy had no idea why. From what she could tell he was just an ordinary boy (well except for the fact that he was a wizard) who was about to be sorted. When he was announced to be in Gryffindor the whole Gryffindor table exploded. Mandy was still quite confused and all through dinner she wondered why he was so special. After dinner Dumbledore gave his speial (sp?) and they all went off to bed.

Mandy was to share a room with girls named Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti. Mandy didn't talk to them much and fell instantly asleep wondering about whom this Harry Potter is. 


	2. A Discovery

The Girl No One Knew

A Discover 

A.N- oh I love all the review people! How many did I get one? I sure love them! Oh well I'm going to keep writing this story because I like it so I really don't care! R and R!

A Discover

Mandy's first week had gone by. She felt as if she was just an outsider looking in longing to join in but couldn't. Mandy hadn't many any friends she just kept to herself. Mainly she wrote long letters to her friends back in California.

She had figure out who Harry Potter was though. Hermione, a girl in her dorm room, had told her that he had defeated a very evil dark lord when he was just one year old. 

Because Mandy didn't have any friends she went through her school year in a daze. She didn't play Quidditch, she wasn't the brightest student and she had no fun adventures. Mandy thought that by coming to Hogwarts life for her would change and she would become more daring but it didn't. 

Four years went by, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Sirius Black escaped, and the Triwizard tournament happened. She had heard of all the great things Harry, Hermione and Ron had done and she wished she could have friends like that. 

The summer before her fifth year at Hogwarts she had gone to see her friends in California. She hadn't seen them in forever. Mandy had finally begun to enjoy life. She took a surfing trip to Hawaii and went shopping all the time with her friends. She was nearly heart broken when she had to return to England at the end of the summer.

When she returned to Hogwarts people began to notice her. She spoke to people in the common room and they began to notice her. She became friends with Ginny, Ron's sister who was in her fourth year. 

Ginny then in turn introduced Mandy to Hermione, Ron and Harry. They were a very nice group of people and soon they all became friends. 

Mandy told them all about her life and what it was like in California. She was amazed they had never been surfing before and promised to take them one day.

On Halloween morning they were all eating in the Great Hall when the mail arrived. Mandy had received a letter from her friends. It read…

Dear Mandy,

I am sorry that we have to inform you but a few days ago there was a devastating attack on our school Mandy. We didn't know how to tell you but the school was ruined and numerous people were killed. Jenna, Sophie, Mary, Sarah, and I are all okay but Brian was hurt very badly and we were wondering if you could come. We need you here Mandy.

Sincerely 

Ana

As Mandy read the last few lines she began to shake violently and then suddenly the ground had rushed up to meet her.

A.N- Ok there it is! All things shall be revealed in the next chapter but if you have any questions ask me! Review please!

Disclaimer- I own Mandy's first name. Her last name belongs to JK. Sophie, Jenna, Mary, Ana, Sarah, and Brian belong to themselves.

No Flames 

Read and Review


End file.
